This invention relates to systems for maintaining the alignment of a laser beam and the mirrors in a laser tube.
It is desirable, in the manufacture of inexpensive gas lasers, to mount the laser mirrors directly on the ends of the laser tube. Problems, however, have arisen when this technique is used in the production of lasers which operate at relatively high temperatures. For example, helium cadmium lasers operate at about 300.degree. C. Any assymmetry in a temperature distribution along the tube causes the tube to bend misaligning the mirrors and detuning the cavity.